silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Soul (Lore)
This page is entirely based on the lore of the Silent Glitcher. A Star Soul is an entity which is composed of enough Star Energy to give it some kind of supernatural power, allowing users of glitchers to use a small portion of the Star Soul's power once connected, even if it is dead or inanimate. They can take virtually any form and be created in several ways (all of which having to do with Star Energy), but they are exceptionally rare. They also boast significantly greater longevity than that of a normal person, the average increase being around 70x that of a normal human's lifespan. Star Souls can be placed into numerous categories based on their power level, origin, stability, and other factors. Origin Categorization Natural A natural Star Soul is a being that was a Star Soul since it's birth. These are far rarer than artificial and irregular souls, but they tend to be the most powerful, most often being categorized as power level 5 or higher. Examples of natural Star Souls include Corruption, Chaos, and Fallen. Artificial These Star Souls obtained their power through other methods, usually man-made. They usually aren't as powerful as naturals or irregulars (there are some exceptions, such as Mayhem and Power), but they are far more common. Examples include Omega and Mayhem. Irregular An irregular Star Soul is a Star Soul that gained it's power or was born unexpectedly with no real explanation. A good example of this is Error, as it was created very suddenly as a result of one of Destruction's mistakes in the beginning of the universe. Major A Major Star Soul is a unique case where a Star Soul can transform it's power so much that it would become a different Star Soul entirely. An example of this is Destiny, whose major is Calamity and extended major is Catastrophe. Power Levels The power level of a Star Soul normally determines it's power as a form. The scale goes from 1 to 10, greatly increasing as it goes up, and increments of 0.5 can be used for greater accuracy. PL 1 - Weakest Star Souls, either unable to use their power or have extremely weak powers. An example is Silence. PL 2 - Weak Star Souls, able to use weak abilities that are about the strength of physical attacks. PL 3 - Lesser Star Souls, able to use moderately powerful abilities that are capable of creating small explosions. An example is a Random form (lesser Star Soul). PL 4 - Minor Star Souls, able to use decently strong abilities that are capable of significantly greater destruction than PL 3. Star Souls of this power level and beyond often have magical defenses against conventional weaponry, rendering firearms useless in battle with them. An example is Destiny. PL 5 - Average Star Souls, able to use at least one significantly powerful ability and is capable of efficiently destroying a small building. An example is Omega. PL 6 - Greater Star Souls, able to use more than one powerful ability and is capable of efficiently destroying a large building. An example is Corruption. PL 7 - Strong Star Souls, able to use a range of powerful abilities and is capable of efficiently destroying an entire city. Examples include Calamity and Mayhem. PL 8 - Continental Star Souls, able to use a range of very powerful abilities (much stronger than PL 7) and is capable of efficiently destroying multiple cities or even a celestial body such as the Moon. More often than not, they are not able to be harmed by most man-made weapons (including conventional explosives) and must be defeated with magic. An example is Crazed. PL 9 - Planetary Star Souls, able to use abilities on the scale of entire planets. They are some of the most threatening forms as they are capable of destroying entire planets with ease. Examples include Error and Catastrophe. PL 10 - Galactic Star Souls, the most powerful variant of Star Souls. They are extremely powerful and sometimes even have a galaxy-scale attack. Examples include EXTINCTION, APOCALYPSE, Dimension, and Silence. PL 11 - A category made specifically for TERMINUS, the only known Star Soul theoretically capable of using a universe-level attack. PL 11 also possesses absolute defense against man-made weaponry (including nuclear warheads). PL 11 also has a unique immunity to many abilities that would be very useful against it as well as anything affected by those abilities, such as Nightfall's manipulation of boundaries and Infinity's limit bypasses. Sweet Dreams is not affected by this immunity assuming a one-on-one battle. Since not even Terminus can contain any power level higher than 11 and Terminus is the most powerful known Star Soul, no power levels above 11 exist. However, if there was more than one instance of PL 11, other PL 11s may exhibit different traits from Terminus' PL 11. LoC Categorization Star Souls can be categorized by their instability, or Level of Chaos (LoC). This scale ranges from 0 to 5, and similarly to the power level categorization, increments of 0.5 can be used. LoC 0 - Serenity. These are the most peaceful Star Souls, and will actively avoid using their power. They tend to be very rare as most Star Souls would probably want to use their power. However, if provoked, they might actually use their power. Examples include Destiny and Silence. LoC 1 - Normality. These are your average Star Soul, with moderate power usage and instability, showing no signs of actual insanity. Examples include Purity and Equinox. LoC 2 '''- Anger. This level of chaos is where many Star Souls lie, with LoC 1 narrowly beating it as the most common. Their emotions are noticeably affected by their power, but no severe instability is found and power usage is not elevated by much. Examples include Corruption, Destruction, and Rainbow. '''LoC 3 - Rebellion. This is the point where mild insanity begins to set in, along with significantly heightened power usage. These sometimes appear as forms with flashing colors such as Chaos or Supernova. LoC 4 - Psychosis. This level of chaos is one to avoid, as they are significantly more violent than even LoC 3. Their forms almost always appear with flashing colors, and examples include Crazed and Obliteration. LoC 5 - Insanity. Star Souls exhibiting signs of being this level of chaos should be avoided at all costs, as death is almost certain if one gets too close. They are nigh impossible to control and, unfortunately for anyone who encounters one, tend to be very powerful. Examples include Error, Paradox, and Cataclysm. Category:Has Lore